The Making of DBZ
by SaiyanLover
Summary: IT'S BACK! This used to be posted as DBZ Bloopers, but it was kicked off. Maybe it will stay longer this time. VERY FUNNY, I promise! Please read and give suggestions! Those of you who have already read, I've made them longer, so read again!
1. Trunks Saga

The Making of DBZ (aka- DBZ Bloopers)  
  
Trunks Saga  
  
By- Me (aka- SaiyanLover)  
  
"Your mother knows me?.That's bizarre. Does she live by me or something?"  
  
"She's standing right over there." Trunks points to the other side of the crater from Goku's ship. Goku falls down on the ground laughing.  
  
"Puar's your mother???!" Trunks sweatdrops as the crew laughs, and Puar shrugs.  
  
CUT  
  
Goku stands up, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Sorry guys! Yamcha dared me!"  
  
"I did not!!" Yamcha yells. Vegeta growls and turns to glare at Yamcha, who gulps while Goku laughs even harder imagining Vegeta and Puar as a couple.  
  
  
  
"Krillin, can you give these to Master Roshi when you see him?" Goku hands Krillin Roshi's famous sunglasses.  
  
"Sure, no problemo." Krillin takes them and strikes a pose.and the sunglasses promptly slide off his "nose".  
  
CUT  
  
Krillin scowls at the sunglasses, which are now on the ground, while everyone else laughs.  
  
"This is the tenth take!!! Can we please get a different pair of sunglasses?" He says, frustrated.  
  
A pair of pink, child-sized sunglasses fall into Krillin's hands. He looks up quickly to see Future Trunks standing off set innocently whistling.  
  
"Gee, thanks Trunks." Everyone laughs harder, and Trunks gives Krillin a salute.  
  
"Anytime, Krillin," the future boy says. Krillin frowns.  
  
"I wish I had a nose..." he mutters under his breath.  
  
  
  
"We'll all fight together!" Goku raises his fist in the air, encouraging the Z warriors to face the imminent threat of the andoids.  
  
"YEAH!!!" they all shout together.  
  
"Look at you, the great General rallying his troops. Hardly. You look more like a cheerleader." Bulma says sarcastically, mad because they did not take her strategic advice.  
  
The camera cuts from Bulma to Goku, who has somehow manage to put on a blue and gold cheerleading skirt.  
  
Everyone bursts into laughter at the sight.  
  
CUT  
  
Vegeta, smirking evilly, pulls out a camera, which is promptly destroyed by Piccolo.  
  
  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Bulma turns to face the bathroom, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Is what a joke?" The camera cuts to Vegeta, who is holding the cheerleading uniform in front of him.  
  
CUT  
  
"This is Kakarot's, not mine!!" He yells furiously, a vein bulging from his forehead.  
  
  
  
"So, you wanna see my sword, huh?" Trunks smirks slyly at King Cold, who suddenly begins laughing hysterically, having interpreted the term "sword" to mean a different...part of Trunks than the long piece of metal.  
  
CUT  
  
Trunks blushes furiously, and looks at the ground.  
  
"Do you think we should change that line?" He asks quietly. Everyone snickers.  
  
  
  
"You should know that the weapon doesn't make the man." King Cold bursts into laughter.again.  
  
CUT  
  
Trunks blushes.again. Everyone else laughs at his easy embarrassment. ~poor guy~  
  
  
  
"Oh, and Bulma." Goku pauses before flying off with Gohan and Piccolo. " I hope you have a healthy memory.cuz I don't remember my line!"  
  
CUT  
  
Bulma laughs and rolls her eyes at the saiyan warrior. Goku smiles the Son Grin and shrugs at the camera.  
  
  
  
Some of you probably remember these!! I changed them a little, put a little more actual writing into them.  
  
It got kicked off a couple months ago, b/c it was in blooper format. Well, until I get time to actually make these into a story, I'm just gonna keep uploading it this way...  
  
Now, unless you've watched dbz as much as me and have all the lines memorized, you won't find these amusing.  
  
PPPLLLEEAAASSEE review. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome.  
  
SaiyanLover ((Veggie, kakarot, future boy, brains, and mini- goku included)  
  
Translated- ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


	2. Android Saga

DragonBallZ Bloopers 2!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Android Saga  
  
By- Me (Aka- SaiyanLover)  
  
Dr. Gero roughly picks up Yamcha by the neck, causing him to "loose" his energy.  
  
Gero reaches forward menacingly to punch his fist through Yamcha's stomach and kill him, but tickles him instead.  
  
CUT  
  
Yamcha is laughing hysterically while 19 rolls his eyes at the mad doctor.  
  
  
  
Vegeta viciously kicks Android 19 off of Goku, who has "passed out" from loosing too much energy, and from being infected with the heart virus.  
  
"Kobody nills Kakarot while I'm around. Restiny has deserved that pleasure for me!" vegeta yells...  
  
CUT  
  
"Um, Vegeta?" Goku stands up (he's not REALLY infected with the heart virus, come on!) with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Det gown Kakarot!" Vegeta yells...right before he passes out., for real, onto the dirt.  
  
silence  
  
"Well..." Goku giggles in his all too familiar way "Looks like somebody had too much to drink."  
  
Everyone laughs as Vegeta is pulled off the set.  
  
Piccolo (!!!!) pulls out a camera and takes a picture, causing everyone to stare at his change in character  
  
"WHAT?" He asks, blushing.  
  
  
  
"How dare you, Vegeta! Ugh! Every time you stick your geeky little face..." Bulma bursts into laughter  
  
CUT  
  
Vegeta puts his head in his hands. 'Why is it always me?'  
  
"What are you laughing at now, woman?" he asks tiredly  
  
"I'm sorry..." Bulma continues laughing.  
  
Goku watches the scene with unusual seriousness, a look of intense thought on his face.  
  
"You know, I don't think 'geeky' really describes Vegeta." He says seriously.  
  
"Oh, very observant, Kakarot!!!" Vegeta shouts at him angrily.  
  
  
  
"You might think you know everything there is to know about me, but really...nobody does." Goku says evilly.  
  
CUT  
  
"Goku, that's not the line!" Goku smiles  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
  
  
"You might think you know everything there is to know about me- but you're definitely not Chi Chi- so you don't!"  
  
CUT  
  
"Goku!!!" He laughs sheepishly  
  
"I know, sorry!"  
  
  
  
"You might think you know everything there is to know about me, but that's okay, because you do!"  
  
CUT  
  
"Goku..." He grins the typical Son grin "Let's take 5 everybody."  
  
  
  
Second installment. Don't worry, I've got more coming, and I'm going to make this into a story so it won't get kicked off anymore! HAHAHAH!!! ~ahem~  
  
Review!!!! Give suggestions!!!!!!!  
  
SaiyanLover 


End file.
